


Fanart: Jim Moriarty

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Fanart: Jim Moriarty

_**Fanart: Jim Moriarty**_  
This is for [](http://awabubbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**awabubbles**](http://awabubbles.livejournal.com/) , just to see if her hands really do fall off from fapping.  Enjoy!

  
  



End file.
